


Cuore pirata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Furry, PWP, mermaid!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In questa MermaidAu! sia Rufy che Nami sono sirene appena diventate sessualmente mature.Ho cercato, nonostante la nota fantasy perché sono sirenidi, di farlo quanto più realistico come accoppiamento tra due 'pesci'.





	Cuore pirata

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10 p0rnfest!  
> Prompt:  
> ONE PIECE;  
> Luffy/Nami;  
> Sirena!AU.

Cuore pirata  
  


La sirena si accomodò sulla roccia, i capelli arancioni le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, creando delle onde color mandarino. La giovane ne districò alcuni nodi con le dita pallide affusolate. Alzò il capo, la forma della luna si rifletteva sulla superficie dell'acqua sopra di lei, la luce si deformava e illuminava di riflessi argentei alcuni punti delle alghe e creava dei chiaroscuri sulla sabbia.

La giovane socchiuse gli occhi e accarezzò con l'altra mano il masso, sentendo il muschio sotto i polpastrelli. Socchiuse gli occhi intravedendo una figura nuotare nella sua direzione, le sue iridi more brillarono di riflessi castano scuri.

Socchiuse a cuore le labbra piene, alzando e abbassando pigramente la propria coda da pesce pagliaccio.

"Sei venuto, davvero" disse. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava, facendo ondeggiare i seni prosperosi e ignudi.

Le branchie sul suo collo si aprivano e chiudevano pigramente, le feritoie s'intravedevano appena sulla sua pelle rosea.

Rufy teneva le braccia aperte, muovendo su e giù le dita. I corti capelli mori gli si arricciavano ai lati del viso tondeggiante, un sorrisone candido prendeva metà del suo volto. La corrente gli faceva ondeggiare un cappello di paglia dietro la testa, legato con una sottile corda nera al suo collo allungato. Il petto del giovane era smagrito, s'intravedevano le ossa. Guizzava facendo ondeggiare la sua coda viola da guppy.

"Non me lo aspettavo". Aggiunse la giovane, mentre le alette arancioni semi-trasparenti dietro le sue orecchie fremevano.

"Non potevo mancare" rispose lui, chiudendo gli occhi. La spina dorsale sulla sua schiena si sollevò, ondeggiando.

Nami si massaggiò il collo e batté le palpebre, facendo fremere le sopracciglia.

"Sono diventata abbastanza grande da decidere il mio sesso e solo ultimamente ho scoperto che anche tu avevi scelto il tuo" disse seducente.

"Non è divertente?!" trillò Rufy, girando su se stesso, dimenando la coda. Le sue iridi nere brillavano guardando il corpo della sirena.

Lei si massaggiò il ventre piatto e si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra.

"E hai già deciso chi sarà la tua compagna?" domandò con voce roca.

Rufy gonfiò le guance e sporse il labbro inferiore, sbuffò dando vita a una serie di bollicine.

"Proprio non lo so. Però ho capito come si fa" disse. Si massaggiò la coda all'altezza del pube, lì dove le scaglie viola della sua coda aveva una fessura. Vi infilò le dita e si accarezzò la sacca con dentro lo sperma, avvertendo una sensazione di piacere e calore.

"Buco qui e con quello che esce ci faccio il bagno alle uova. Però non ho ben capito, le femmine bisogna spintonarle?" domandò.

Nami si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

"Sei buffo" disse divertita.

Rufy fece una smorfia contrariato e dimenò la coda furiosamente.

"Guarda che è dura! Mi hanno quasi affettato in due quando ho cercato di farmelo spiegare da una ragazza" si lamentò, Nami osservò la cicatrice sul suo petto.

< Ha cercato di tirare fuori suo fratello da un anemone, prima che morisse avvelenato, ma non c'è riuscito. Se solo ci fossi stata io, sono immune a quel veleno. Avrei salvato Ace e avrei impedito a Rufy di rischiare di morire inutilmente > si disse.

Nami indicò la roccia accanto a sé.

"Sai, ti farei anche vedere, ma... poi sarebbe una cosa definitiva" spiegò.

Rufy sgranò gli occhi.

"Wooo, vuol dire che moriamo?" domandò.

Nami lo colpì al viso con un leggero colpo di coda, facendolo ruotare su se stesso.

"No, vuol dire che poi siamo una coppia. Quelle come me sono fedeli e desiderano un uomo che le serva, le arricchisca con piccoli tesori del mare e le cresca i figli" disse secca.

Rufy batté le palpebre.

"Figo, quelli come me, no" ribatté, massaggiandosi la testa.

Nami socchiuse gli occhi.

"E non saresti disposto ad adattarti a una come me?" chiese melliflua.

Rufy incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Dipende. Potrò fare lo stesso il re dei pirati? Ti ricordo che ho un 'cuore pirata', io" borbottò.

Nami fece ondeggiare le membrane sulla sua coda arancione e nera.

"Potrai utilizzare il nugolo di sirenetti come tua ciurma, se ti va e, in cambio di una buona riuscita negli accoppiamenti presenti e futuri, potrei anche farti da navigatrice. Inoltre, so come rubare una nave e i tesori piacciono anche a me...". Iniziò a dire.

"Una ciurma!" trillò Rufy

Nami si rialzò dalla roccia e indietreggiò, nuotando lentamente.

"Direi che forse sei troppo giovane per la proposta" disse.

Rufy assottigliò gli occhi e le afferrò il polso, avvicinandola a sé.

"Ti voglio nella mia ciurma, perciò patto accettato. Un pirata non si fa scappare mai le prede" ribatté.

Nami avvertì un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena.

< Quando si tratta del suo sogno, cambia completamente > pensò.

Rufy le avvolse la vita con una mano e aderì con il petto ai seni di lei, avvolgendo la coda di Nami con la propria.

Iniziò a strusciarsi contro il corpo morbido di lei e la baciò, Nami chiuse gli occhi e lui ricambiò il bacio. Lo approfondì, congiungendo le loro lingue. Correnti di acqua fredda e calda si alternavano, colpendo i loro corpi in tensione.

Rufy iniziò ad accarezzarle la schiena con una mano, mentre le dava colpi con forza con il bacino.

Nami gorgogliò, avvertendo delle fitte piacevoli all'addome. Rufy le morse il collo delicatamente e succhiò, arrossandole la pelle. I capelli arancioni di lei gli sferzavano il viso.

Nami sentì la propria coda fremere e la fessura all'altezza del suo pube iniziò ad aprirsi.

Rufy le prese il capezzolo tra le labbra e succhiò rumorosamente, continuando a spintonarla con irruenza. La fessura nella coda di lei si aprì completamente ed iniziarono a fuoriuscire delle uova tondeggianti di un rosso acceso. Rufy la baciò appassionatamente, mozzandole il respiro.

Nami si staccò da lui e ansimò, mentre le sue branchie fremevano rapidamente. Recuperò le uova con le mani e le ammonticchiò ai piedi della roccia.

Rufy le prese la mano, le leccò le dita sottili e le fece entrare nella propria fessura. Nami sorrise, sentendolo gemere di piacere e bucò la sacca. Dello sperma candidò fuoriuscì, spruzzando l'acqua sopra le uova. Alcuni esserini, simili a feti per metà girini, apparvero dentro le uova. Nami ritirò la mano, mentre Rufy si abbandonava sul terreno sabbioso ansimando di piacere. Le sue pupille erano dilatate, il viso sudato come quello di lei. Un'altra sacca prese il posto della precedente, mentre la fessura si richiudeva.

Nami si sdraiò accanto a lui, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto.

"Vedi di non scomparire come gli altri come te" biascicò.

"Sia mai, voglio quella ciurma" ribatté roco Rufy.

 


End file.
